Crash and Burn
by ZAPBETH
Summary: Violet was called a whore by Quigley, her boyfriend... she starts skipping school and stuff... bad summary! Please read!


Heh... told you I would be back soon! This is a songfic to 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden... This is one of my all time favorite songs... Had to make a songfic of it... Enjoy! ;-)  
  
... w00t! School is out for the summer. Hurray! More writing time for me...   
  
--  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
--  
  
Violet shrugged off the comment about her being a whore, but sighed a deep sigh anyway. People always were saying stuff like that to her, but she didn't really care, but this one struck her heart like it was trying to murder her. She tried to make the comment go away, but it stuck like leeches. After all, it had been her boyfriend, Quigley saying it to her. Maybe that was the reason it hurt so badly.  
  
"Back off, whore," Quigley had said to her. "I don't ever want to see you again." It struck like a lightening bolt. Sure, it just was a little changing herself and making the cheerleading team, but that wasn't the point... Violet wasn't a whore in her mind... or was Quigley right and she was a freaking whore? Was she a slut now that she was on a cheerleading team? Did that really matter now? Did the world hate her for obvious reasons that she couldn't see with her blind eye?  
  
Sure, Violet had cried and ate chocolate and all... but that didn't change the fact that Quigley thought that she was a whore. It didn't change anything; it just made her feel better... which didn't help very much in her mind of the situation. Violet had hoped that they were going to make their 6-month point, but it had never been likely that it would happen. It happened two days before the 6 months. She snuffled back a cry of hopeless that now flooded her body and grief for her ex, hoping that he now had a good life in front of him, excluding her from everything.  
  
Violet was now 16 and going to school at the same, old Brunwroth High School in Connecticut. After they had escaped from Count Olaf, the Quagmire triplets (as they wished to be called (A/N: Sorry, TaNsHi... had to use it)) had settled down in Quebec, Canada, leaving the Baudelaires' house to find a place all their own. When the Baudelaires refused to leave Massachusetts, the Quagmires had met their brother, Quigley in Quebec and they lived all together for a while. When Isadora found that she couldn't take it any longer from being away from close friends, they had moved back to Massachusetts with the Baudelaires as their next-door neighbors. Both families lived in mansions in the happy side of town, away from all the drug dealers and real sluts.  
  
--  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
--  
  
Violet pulled out another tissue from the large tissue box that she had gotten a few days ago from the local supermarket that was located in the downtown district where the junkies were. She placed it up to her nose and blew like madman trying to kill someone by blowing his/her nose... No, that was completely stupid for a madman to do that... that was just too stupid... even for Count Olaf. Violet finished blowing her small nose and threw the dirty tissue into the trash bag that had almost been filled with tissues.  
  
Violet pulled herself up and miserably walked toward the doorway to their large kitchen. She placed her hands the doorframe and gently rested her head on it. It was obvious to the normal person just passing by that Violet was not having a great day or even a possibly good day... her face showed all her worries and fears. Her face showed that all her worst dreams had become alive, haunting her with their demonic faces that contained evil red eyes in her head. Her face showed anger toward Quigley, quietly growing into massive amounts. Her face showed hatred to preps and their stupid ways. Her face showed relief for herself, knowing that she no longer ha to put up with a boyfriend that despised her guts.  
  
Violet slid down onto the cold tile floor of the entrance to the kitchen. She had always thought that Klaus had been stupid to insist that they have a really small place with tile floors to show that the kitchen was through that door that was nearly framed. She laughed as she remember the little fight they had gotten into that the doorway room... Klaus had won big time with the help of Duncan and Isadora... but Quigley had been on her side. It didn't make sense to her why he had stuck with her for almost 6 months if he didn't even like her. He didn't even love her all that time when she thought he did. She now believed that this life hated everything about herself. She now wished she could have someone who would understand how she felt now.  
  
She slid over the floor into the kitchen... where the coffee was stored. She pushed herself up to her feet without the help of anything or anyone. She found that excellent, because she had been a lazy bum for the last two days, skipping school left and right, buying way too much chocolate, drinking too much coffee. Basically, Violet didn't care one bit if she killed herself with all that stuff... it was good, what could she say? She softly grinned to herself, knowing that it was way too good.  
  
Violet walked toward the coffee pot, seeing that Klaus had made a pot behind he had walked to school with Isadora. She rolled her eyes, because she knew that they were a couple, but they refused to comment about it. It was so obvious to the naked eye that they loved each other and that they had for a long time; they had just been too blind to see it in each other until a few weeks ago... that's when they had started dating without anybody knowing. Klaus had been acting really happy and nice these past weeks... maybe that was the reason for all of this... Well, it couldn't be the reason why Quigley had called her a whore... but that wasn't the point.  
  
--  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
--  
  
Violet slumped down onto the chair with her cup of warm coffee in her hand. Her neck was stiff from having to place her head in the sink cupboard, so that she could fix the broken pipe that prevented the water from coming out normally... not spraying in her face, leaving her drenched. The coffee wasn't nearly enough for a whole cup of coffee, so she had went to the sink to fill the pot with water for a new pot of coffee. That was when the disaster had started; the horrible, no good, terrible, bad disaster. The water sprayed her... she had to fix the pipe... then, finally, the warm coffee had slipped into her lap, causing her to jump up and slip the rest onto the table... she then had to clean that up.  
  
Violet brought the coffee mug up to her chapped lips and sipped a little bit of it. It was that hot any more, but it was cold... it was just right. Violet smiled softly as she heard the door open. She looked at the clock in the dining room. 4:10, Klaus and Sunny were here. Darn, that sucked. She had spent the whole freaking day trying to fix that rubbish of a pipe. Suddenly, Klaus stood in front of her, looking from the coffee cup to her face and vice versa.  
  
--  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
--  
  
"You're hopeless, you know," Klaus said with a look of disgust on his face, jaw set in a firm I'm-not-going-to-let-you-get-away-with-this-this- time pose. "I put the coffee out, hoping that that'll get you up and get you to school on time, but you see... you never went to school... you sit at home, drinking cup after cup of coffee... what is wrong with you?" Klaus was getting hysterical, knowing the look that was on his face. It wasn't like he was scary when he was in this mood, it was that this was really annoying, sitting to his comments about how lazy she was and how stupid she could get. Really annoying.  
  
"I'm not hopeless," Violet said, jumping up. She had finally had enough of his constant annoying talking, trying to get her to go to school tomorrow. "I know that for a fact... I can't believe you... You think I'm hopeless... Where are you every single night? At the Quagmires... so, don't tell me that I'm hopeless, when you're just as hopeless." Violet breathed in... this was going to get nasty  
  
--  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
--  
  
Please... review.. thanks!  



End file.
